Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor package which has a shielding function.
Description of the Related Art
In general, a semiconductor package for use in a portable communication apparatus such as a mobile phone is required to restrain leakage of electromagnetic noises to the exterior, for preventing bad influences on communication characteristics. Therefore, it is necessary for the semiconductor package to have a shielding function. As a semiconductor package having a shielding function, there has been known one in which a semiconductor chip mounted on an interposer substrate is sealed with a sealant, and a shield layer is formed along an outer surface of the sealant layer. While the shield layer may be composed of a sheet metal shield, the considerable thickness of the sheet metal in this case hampers reductions in size and thickness of the apparatus. In view of this problem, there have been proposed techniques for forming a shield layer in a thin form by a sputtering method, a spray coating method, a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method, an ink jet method, a screen printing method or the like (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3923368).